Even Bond Girls Run
by greengirl82
Summary: Hotch decides to cool down his relationship with Emily. What happens when he sees her with another man on her girls night out with JJ and Garcia?


**Even Bond Girls Run**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Hotch decide to cool down his relationship with Emily. What happens when he sees her with another guy on her girls night out with JJ and Garcia?

Timeline: AU Present Day

A/N: A little something that popped into my head, and I couldn't resist...

Thanks for reading, I hope you leave this wannabe Bond Girl a review. ;)

* * *

><p>"We cannot destroy kindred; our chain stretch a little sometimes, but they never break." Marquise de Sevigne<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch groaned as he looked up from his case files and knew he wasn't alone in his office.<p>

"What?" Hotch asked turning his stare in his direction.

"Just wondering how long you plan to stay up here" Dave said walking into Hotch's office and taking the empty chair in front of the desk.

"I have work to finish, Dave." Hotch said dryly, "Is there a reason you're in here?"

Dave sighed, he hated to see his two friends hurting and this temporary separation was hurting both of them. He knew that the two were perfect for each other, even they knew it but one thing stood in their way.

"I just thought that you'd like to come out with the guys and me tonight." Dave told him, "Get out of the office, relax and have a drink."

Hotch ran his hand over his chin, he knew it was a good idea to get out and relax but did he really want to go out with his friends and wind up spilling his guts to them?

"Come on, Aaron" Dave said wandering around the desk pulling the pen out of his hand, "The paper work will still be here in the morning, no one will steal it, I can promise you that."

"Ha ha" Hotch said said rolling his eyes, as he got out of his chair, "Fine, just one drink then I want to go pick up Jack from Jessica's."

"Sounds like a plan." Dave said sighing in relief as he watched Hotch pull on his suit jacket.

Grabbing his briefcase he followed his friend out and watched as the three women came out of the ladies rest room to Emily's desk.

"I thought it was just going to be the guys" Hotch asked Dave.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "It is."

Morgan walked out of his office and grinned when he saw his three favorite women dressed in sexy outfits and couldn't contain the wolf whistle as he leaned on the railing next to Dave.

"These are the days I thank God I'm a man." Morgan joked to the two men.

Hotch shot Morgan a look as his eyes went back to the beautiful brunette in a form fitting red v necked dress.

Dave looked over and saw Hotch watching Emily like a hawk, he turned to Morgan and nodded in Hotch's direction, Morgan nodded as he wandered down the bullpen to the three women.

* * *

><p>"Mm mm mm looking fine ladies." Morgan said wrapping an arm around Garcia "What's got the three finest women in the Bureau all dressed up?"<p>

"Girls night out" JJ told him while Garcia chuckled seeing Morgan grin at that.

"And what's going to be done on this girls night out?" Morgan asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh you know the usual, drinking, drinking, a few lap dances from strippers, some more drinking and then fighting with some random woman in the bathroom." Emily joked.

"Oh did you remember to add in drinking?" JJ added with a laugh.

"Well as much as we love to stay and chat, my brown bear we've got some drinking to do." Garcia said linking arms with Emily and JJ.

Hotch couldn't keep his eyes off the brunette as she entered the elevator and her dark brown eyes connected with his and looked down as the elevator closed.

Morgan watched as the two men made their way down and he looked at Hotch, "You're an idiot."

"I think he already knows that." Dave told him.

"Come on lets just get Reid and go." Hotch told them, he already felt like the biggest ass on the planet.

* * *

><p>As the four men walked into the bar their eyes were drawn to the pool table where they seen Emily with JJ and Garcia.<p>

But what had drawn Hotch's attention was a young blonde haired man that had his arms wrapped around Emily as she was lining the pool stick with the eight ball.

Hotch felt a wave of anger and jealousy course through his veins as the man whispered in Emily's ear causing the brunette to laugh.

Hotch felt a hand grasp on to his arm, "Easy there killer." Dave said quietly, "No need to go beat the shit out of some stranger."

Hotch grumbled as he was led to a table where Reid and Morgan were already sitting watching their female colleagues talk with several men.

As worried as the men were for the three women, all Hotch could do was watch his brunette talk intimately with some random blonde male.

His stomach tightened when he seen the man brush a strand of hair off of Emily's face while she smiled at him.

Feeling the eyes of his male colleagues on him didn't dis-way Hotch from watching his girlfriend, or at least a woman who was at one time his girlfriend, smile and joke with another man. One that use to be him.

"If your going to keep staring at her and that guy and ignore us the least you can do is give us an explanation for why you two aren't together anymore." Dave told Hotch, it was what each team member had been wondering, what could have broken up the unbreakable duo.

Hotch didn't even realize when a drink was placed in front of him let alone what it was or who ordered it, he only kept downing them one after the other after the other.

If he was going to be stuck there with his friends watching his woman flirt with another man, then he was going to be three sheets to the wind.

"Wonder what got into Emily?" Morgan mumbled to Dave but Hotch could still hear him, and he didn't like the sight in front of him.

He could hear his friends quiet murmurs each wondering quietly why they had ended things when they were so good together.

For a brief moment Hotch wondered too but then he remembered why.

* * *

><p>Emily grinned at the man she had been playing pool with all night, she was wiping the floor with him.<p>

"Are you sure you're not related to Fast Eddie?" he asked her with a grin.

Emily's jaw dropped, "Are you calling me a hustler?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Maybe I am. Now call me insane but I think you are more Color of Money then The Hustler."

Emily cocked her head to the side as she laughed, "Do you always make movie references?"

Grinning as he cocked his hip to the side of the table, "I happen to think that everything is some how connected to the movies and if we all stop and looked we can find a piece of it in our every day lives."

Emily frowned at that, "I find that hard to believe."

Moving in, he towered over her, "Tell me three things about yourself and I can refer to it as a movie."

Emily backed up with a chuckle, "I'd rather not go down that path."

The man narrowed his eyes, "Well you've already told me that you're an FBI agent and I'm guessing that you've recently gone through hell and back..."

"Is that another reference to a movie?" Emily asked with a quirk.

"If you're referring to the Audie Murphy movie, yes." the man joked with a grin, "But, seriously I can tell you've gone through a rough patch, because not to long a go a good friend of mine went through something similar. And I hate to see a pretty woman sad."

Emily rolled her eyes, "And there you go flirting with me again, huh?"

"Can't help it." the man said moving a stand of hair behind her ear, "So can I guess which Bond girl you are?"

Emily licked her lips, "Well I've always been partial to..."

Placing a finger over her mouth, "Shh. I'm going with Vesper Lynd."

"No" Emily said pulling back, "What's her back story?"

"She goes undercover as a radio seller with Rene Mathias a fellow agent and friend of James Bond. She gets kidnapped by Le Chiffre's goons and even though she was a double agent and blackmailed to work with Bond, she had genuine feelings for him but when they were kidnapped and the building was sinking she locked herself in and allowed her own death to save him." he told her.

Emily raised an eyebrow some of that sounded like her own past but some was way out there, too unbelievable even for Hollywood, "Well yeah that sounds just like me."

He grinned when she shot him a look of disbelief, but when her eyes went to the table she could see Hotch's eyes on her.

* * *

><p>Hotch kept his eyes on Emily's as she turned and leaned into JJ and Garcia who each look over at her then the table.<p>

She nods and gives them a small wave and leans over to the man and whispers to him heading for the front door.

"What are you going to do?" Morgan called out to Hotch.

"Get her back." Hotch called out not missing the amused look of the other man as Hotch rushed for the front door.

The cold air hit his face, as he looked from left to right for Emily, he was about to give up when he heard a soft voice say damn it and knew it was her.

"Emily?" Hotch called out seeing her turn to see him and rush down the street, causing him to chase after her.

"Emily" Hotch called out seeing her rush across the street, "Emily stop."

"No" Emily shouted trying to keep a fast pace far from him, but cursing herself for wearing heels "Go away, Hotch."

"Emily please stop" Hotch said trying to catch up to her, mildly impressed that even in high heels she could still run.

"I get to leave first" Emily shouted as she moved between parked cars running onto the sidewalk.

"Emily stop" Hotch said in his boss tone, and chuckling when she flipped him off but still didn't stop, "Emily don't walk away from me."

"Why? You." Emily said turning to glare and grimacing as she bumped into a trash can causing her to fall, "Son of a bitch."

Hurrying over, Hotch kneeled down next to her "Are you all right?"

"No, I hit a trash can." Emily said lifting her dress to see a small trace of blood on her knee.

"Here" Hotch said trying to help her up only for her to shove him away.

"Go away Hotch you're bad luck." Emily said wiping the blood from her leg.

"Come on, Emily" Hotch said extending a hand to her, "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help" Emily said grabbing the trash can and lifting herself up.

* * *

><p>"Emily..." Hotch trailed off seeing the look she shot him, telling him she was beyond pissed off.<p>

"Outside of work just stay away from me, it's what you wanted." Emily told him.

"I never wanted it." Hotch said, "I never wanted to put us on hold."

"You didn't put us on hold, Hotch" Emily said, "You broke up with me, so obviously you don't want to be with me, so just leave me alone."

"Emily, please" Hotch said watching her turn in the opposite direction.

He could tell she was trying to hurry away from him but he grabbed her from behind pulling her against him and backing her from the middle of the street.

"Stop running away from me." Hotch told her keeping a firm grip on the struggling brunette.

"Let me go." Emily told him in a soft voice, "Just let me go."

"No." Hotch told her firmly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do it..."

"Then why?" Emily asked, her voice sad.

"Because Strauss and the Director were watching too closely, and after everything that happened with the Senate Committee regarding your 'death' and the Doyle thing..." Hotch said slowly, feeling her tense up at the mention of Doyle.

Letting her go, he was some what relieved that she didn't turn around and punch him or take off like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>He felt his stomach tighten as she turned around and looked at him, "What do you want from me? Wasn't breaking my heart bad enough?"<p>

"I never wanted to break your heart, Emily" Hotch told her trying to take hold of her hand.

"Do you even realize how many times I went over this in my head?" Emily asked pulling back from him, "Wondering what the hell I did that made you pull away from me?"

"It wasn't you, Emily" Hotch said moving towards her, "I swear it was never you. I didn't want Strauss, the Senate or the Director to go after you. They could of easily made you a target because you were already on their radar with the whole Doyle thing."

"Hotch" Emily said, "Strauss went to the mat with the Senate for us, she would of been upset if she found out but she would understand..."

"Emily" Hotch said, "I know that, but I don't want to put her in a position where she has her own job on the line along with ours."

Emily bit her lip as she finally looked him in the eye, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Emily" Hotch said, "I love you."

Emily watched as Hotch turned and walked away from her, while she stood there in shock.

Hotch walked back to his apartment, wondering if he had beyond screwed up with Emily, he knew she was right to be pissed off at him, all he wanted was to protect her from everything.

But now he knew all he did was end up pushing her away, and he wanted to kick his own ass for being so stupid.

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's me." Hotch said walking into his apartment, tossing his keys on the end table next to the front door.<p>

"Where the hell did you go?" Dave asked, plugging his ear to tune out the noise behind him, "We were about to send out a search party for you."

"I talked to Emily" Hotch said, "Didn't really work out."

"What happened?" Dave asked feeling a tension headache coming on thinking of his two friends.

"Well after chasing her halfway down the block, I finally talked to her and all she wanted was for me to leave her alone." Hotch told him.

"Great" Dave said, "So now what?"

"Well I guess she won't ever talk to me again, not after my latest screw up." Hotch told him.

"What the hell did you do?" Dave asked multiple scenarios running through his head.

"Well..." Hotch said slowly, "I kind of, well I sort of may have..."

"What, Aaron?" Dave asked, "God the mute thing is getting really old. Spit it out."

"Ok I told her I loved her." Hotch said quickly.

"And that would be the first time you've ever told her that." Dave said observantly, "Well what did Emily say?"

"Nothing." Hotch said rolling his eyes as he thought back to that moment.

"What she just took off?" Dave asked.

"No" Hotch said, "I just walked away."

"You just got into a cab and ran?" Dave asked imaging Emily plotting Hotch's demise after JJ and Garcia took turns beating him like a pinata.

"No, I walked." Hotch told him.

"You didn't want to stick around and I don't know, hear what she had to say?" Dave asked.

"Well obviously she didn't have anything to tell me because she kept telling me to leave her alone." Hotch said defending himself, "So I did as she asked."

"How the hell do you know that's what she really wants?" Dave asked.

"She could of gone after me anytime." Hotch told his friend, "She doesn't want to be with me."

"Aaron, you dumped her." Dave reminded him, "Don't you think she's got a right to feel skeptical at this sudden declaration?"

"It was the first and only time I've ever told her I loved her." Hotch told him, "She could contacted me any time and she hasn't. She doesn't want me anymore."

"Well the ball is in her court now" Dave told him, "You're just going to have to be the one to wait this time."

"Thanks for making me feel better Dave" Hotch said, "I'm going to go drown my sorrows now."

"Well, Aaron you did this completely wrong now you're just going to have to suffer the consequences of your actions." Dave told him, looking down at the phone when he heard a dial tone, "Well that was rude."

* * *

><p>He sat down on his couch when he heard the loud swift kick to his front door caused him to jump up startled as his front door banged open.<p>

"What the hell?" Hotch asked shocked.

"You don't get to do that and walk away" Emily said barging in, slamming the door behind her.

"You kicked in my door?" Hotch said surprised and impressed.

"I've taken a few lessons from Morgan" Emily said angrily, "Don't change the subject, why the hell did you tell me you love me then bolt like that?"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be around me after that." Hotch said lamely, "Yeah that sounds bad even to me."

"You tell me you love me but you don't want to be around me?" Emily asked, "God, you're going to regret this."

"Regret what?" Hotch asked, seeing her march up in front of him anger evident on her face.

"You're going to regret not fighting" Emily told him, "Walking away equals not fighting. All you did was run."

"I'm trying here Emily, I'm trying to be different this time around." Hotch told her "I want to give this a chance, don't you?"

"I want to, but how do I know that this won't happen again?" Emily asked, "You trying to protect me for my own good? I don't need to be protected Hotch, I need honesty."

"All I can tell you is that I don't want to look back on my life and see this as the moment that I lost you" Hotch told her, "I want to this to be the moment where you know how much I love you and I don't want to..."

Emily cut him off with a kiss, she felt him wrap an arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Shut up" Emily said, "Don't ever do that again."

"Promise" Hotch said bringing his mouth to her neck, as he nipped the flesh, "I promise. I love you, Emily, I love you so much."

Emily pulled herself out of his kiss, "I love you too, Aaron."

* * *

><p>Buddha said, "To conquer oneself is a greater task than conquering others."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End <strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review and let me know.

BTW, can you tell who Emily's mystery man at the bar was?


End file.
